When a truck is transporting cargo, it is necessary to bind up the cargo. If common nylon cord or steel wire is employed for binding, not only is the efficiency low, but also operations are very strenuous. By using a binding machine one is able to quickly and conveniently bind cargo into a fixed position. It can bind as one wishes on trucks, and operations are simple and save on labor and time. As a result, it is now widely used.
When using a binding machine to hind cargo, it requires appropriate binding strength. If the binding strength is excessively large, this can cause the cargo to be damaged; at the same time, excessively great binding strength also easily results in damage to the binding machine and the fixed end of the band. On the contrary, if the binding force is excessively small, the cargo will then be loose and will not have any binding effects.
However, in the existing structures of binding machines, each time binding operations are carried out on cargo, the level of binding is determined based on the experiences and feelings of the operator. The binding machines are unable to indicate to the operator as to whether or not the binding force has already reached an appropriate level. This inadequacy directly affects the operating speed and binding quality of binding machines.